gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Blaid
Welcome Hi, welcome to Gundam Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Gundam 00: New Dawn page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Another Poetic Spartan (Talk) 16:51, October 13, 2010 OHAI DERE Reminder Thanks. }} Chapters That is true, but Another Profilic Spartan asked for me to post them up here, so we just put it all up on a single pageDragonKnightRyu 08:23, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Go right ahead on editing the Mech and Character pages, I could use a hand with themDragonKnightRyu 08:30, December 6, 2010 (UTC) That's fine, I can go through later and add them Opinion I'm working on trying to create an image for the Dragon in Paint, and I'm wondering, the two fins apart of the Hyaku Shiki's backpack, should they be black, red, forest green or some other color?DragonKnightRyu 08:56, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Wings Well I don't think they do function as wings, more of a decoration and thruster guard reallyDragonKnightRyu 09:09, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Pages Erm, thank you for your concerns, but I hardly think 1 MS profile is alot, lol. Anyway, I intend to move the stuff to its page, once I have more details up and/or when I think its ready. ~ Azkaiel 12:58, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Mmmm, don't take this the wrong way, but i think its just a difference in working style, i guess. ~ Azkaiel 17:06, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Lol, I understand what you're trying to get at. I mean, its just my personal style to finish up most of my current article, before i move it to its own page, and then to a new article. I guess i'm just weird that way, lol. ~ Azkaiel 17:34, January 9, 2011 (UTC) My name is Sieg-Zeon. XD User_talk:Ericard 06:16, January 17, 2011 (UTC) IRC Blaid mind going on IRC so i can speak with you Echo 1125 13:10, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Blaid Are you still around, i have something to duscuss with you 11:49, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Heyo Hiya Blaid. Long time no see. Glad that you're on this site again. I didn't really notice that you made a new template until I saw the actual battle article. The Conflict and Conflict/2 Infoboxes are supposed to fill in for all three of those if I'm not mistaken. As for the bullet points, I can't fix unfortunately; its a design error in the programming. However, you can fix that with just doing <-br-> (take out the hyphens) after the words and it should have the same effect. Cheers! The Ship Infobox is could be used individually or as an entire class of ships. You don't have to fill in all the requirements for the box such as launched or destroyed (that should be for individuals anyways) As for Space Fortress, and if you want it, just tell me what you want on it and I'll get to it. Template:Planet. Hey Wanted to drop you a message to let you know I wasn't ignoring you, I just hadn't gotten your messages. Figured I'd do it here because it said you were active a few days ago. 04:13, April 15, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't logged in when I posted that? Evnyofdeath 22:59, April 16, 2012 (UTC) *Sigh* Might as well Knightwalker591 (talk) 17:18, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Not saying you want to contact me but if you ever wanna chat i got a new email "BlizzardQueen@hotmail.com" Whats ur skype name? Knightwalker591 (talk) 18:16, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Try blizzardqueen skype name Knightwalker591 (talk) 18:51, August 3, 2013 (UTC)